Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times -100\% \times 40\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{5} \times 100\% = 20\%$ Now we have: $ 20\% \times -100\% \times 40\% = {?} $ $ 20\% \times -100\% \times 40\% = -8 \% $